This project represents a comprehensive study directed primarily toward the deveopment and establishment of a more reliable, reproducible and consistent system for the grading of pathological tissues that will become a useful tool for determining the prognosis for patients with carcinoma of prostate. The system proposed is evaluation of a composite of all the histological observations made, including cellular anaplasia, glandular differentiation, size of cells and nuclei, nuclear-cytoplasmic ratio, nuclear nucleolar ratio, cytoplasmic contents, amount of tumor, relation of the tumor to the stroma, amount of stromal reaction, nature and amount of inflammatory response, etc. This information will be computerized. The results will be matched against another system of grading. For the prospective study we will evaluate the role of electron and other special microscopy and histochemistry in relation to grading of carcinoma.